Gates Of Heaven
by jungjunhwa
Summary: Story Of Chloe, Daisy and Becky


Author: jungjunhwa1004 Author Note: This is only fiction, no copying without author's permission.

The Gate Of Heaven

Gate of Heaven, it's still a mystery till now and rumors said that there is only one map in this world and till now no one succeed finding The Gate of Heaven. Rumors also said that if you can find Gate Of Heaven, you can meet Jesus directly. Also, you can have one of your wish granted.

.

.

Break time at Magic DW School, there are 2 friends talking happily to each other, discussing about legends and rumors. 2 of them are Becky and Daisy.

Becky :"Hey, have you ever hear about Gates Of Heaven?"

Daisy :"No, what's that? A game? A place?"

Becky :"A place! It's one of the mystery! There is only ONE MAP in this world!"

Daisy :"So what's special about it?"

Becky :"If you succeed or you can arrived safely to The Gate Of Heaven, one of your wish will be granted! You also can meet Jesus! Let's try going there!"

Daisy :"Oh Becky… Do you believe in legends? It's crazy!"

Becky :"Oh Daisy… Do you know that Chloe got the map?"

Daisy :"Don't lie Becky…"

Becky :"Daisy, try to believe me once. I swear, Chloe really got it! Hey, there is Chloe! CHLOEEEE!"

Chloe :"Hi Becky and Daisy…"

Becky :"Chloe, do you got the map with you now? Let's try going there!"

Chloe :"Here is the map... Fine by me, how about you Daisy? Are you joining?"

Daisy :"Hmm… Yeah, I'm going"

Chloe :"Good then, we'll be going Saturday at 6 o'clock in the morning sharp. Better you 2 have a sleepover at my house"

Becky :"Sleepover sounds good. How about you Daisy? Should we ask Nicola to join?"

Chloe :"3 is better, my room wouldn't be enough for 4"

Daisy :"I'm in"

SATURDAY AT 4 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING

Chloe :"BECKY, DAISY WAKE UP!"

Becky :"It's still 4! 15 more minutes… Zzzz"

Daisy :"Let me wake her up after I'm getting ready. You're done?"

Chloe :"Yeah, I'm ready and I have prepare all of our supply"

Daisy :"You are awake at?"

Chloe :"I can't sleep so I'm not sleeping"

SATURDAY AT 4.30 IN THE MORNING

Daisy :"BECKYYYYY! WAKE UP!"

Becky :"Okay, Wait for me for 20 minutes… I'll be ready"

SATURDAY AT 5 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING

Chloe :"I guess we are ready before the time… Let's go, the Hollow Forest is near, we'll be going using bicycle"

Daisy :"How many bicycle do you have?"

Chloe :"7, but we'll use 3"

Daisy :"Wow"

AT THE HOLLOW FOREST

Daisy: "The forest scares me… I heard some weird sounds before…"

Chloe: "There are some human eater monsters here. But don't worry, we can try our magic here"

Becky: "AAAAAAKKKKHHHHH! THERE ARE THE MONSTERS!"

Chloe: "Calm down, you can try your magic here. Remember this, Daisy your direct fire attacking speed is the fastest but it's a near range attack, Becky your fire attack has so much effect for monsters and the most longest distance but your attacking speed is a little bit slow"

Daisy: "How about you?"

Chloe: "I'm the weakest. I got a short distance, slow attacking speed. And it's lightning. Now attack, it's getting near"

THE MONSTERS ARE DEAD AND THEY GO TO THE GHOST FOREST . A BIGGER MONSTER IS COMING TO

THE TREE GIRLS AND THEY'RE PROTECTING THEMSELVES. THEY ARE ATTACKING USING THEIR SUPER COOL POWERS.

THEIR NEXT DESTINATION IS LASER FOREST. THE LASER FOREST IS THE WORST FOREST. THE FOREST IS CREEPY, ALL OF THE TREES ARE BLACK AND THEIR LEAVES'S COLOR ARE DARK BROWN, THERE ARE SO MANY GHOSTS PASS BY BUT THEY IGNORED THEM TO KEEP SAVE. A BIGGER MONSTER COMING TO THE GIRLS. THIS MONSTER HAS A PAIR OF BIG EARS, A PAIR OF SNAKE EYES, IT HAS LONG FURS. BECKY ATTACKS FASTER THAN BEFORE, DAISY ATTACKS IN A LONGER DISTANCE AND CHLOE ATTACKS FASTER AND ATTACKS IN A LONGER DISTANCE THAN BEFORE. THEY ARE IMPROVING.

THE NEXT DESTINATION IS MILKY LAKE. MILKY LAKE DOESN'T SOUNDS SCARY. BUT IT IS REALLY-REALLY SCARY. THE LAKE DOESN'T HAVE ANY WATER BUT THE LAKE HAS GALOONS OF MILK IN IT.

Daisy: "How to cross this lake?"

Becky: "There's a bridge there"

Chloe: "The bridge is A MONSTER"

Becky: "You gotta be kidding me"

*Chloe steps the brige*

Bridge: "Hi girls. Wanna cross me? Answer all of my questions first. If you're wrong I'll eat one of you and of course you can't kill me like the other monsters"

Chloe: "Okay, how many questions?"

Bridge: "5"

Chloe: "okay"

Bridge: "First, what is the name of a musical instrument that you can't see but you can hear?"

Chloe: "Your voice, next please"

Bridge: "What is 'teacher' in mandarin?"

Becky: "LAOSHU"

Chloe: "Lao Shi"

Bridge: "I'm sorry but your friend's answer is wrong"

*The bridge eats Chloe*

Bridge: "Two of you may cross me, I'm not eating you two"

THEY LOST CHLOE. THEY ARE FULL OF TEARS NOW.

Daisy: " Let's continue until the last destination and resurrect Chloe"

Becky: "Yeah, one more destination and we'll arrived'

Daisy: "What is the next destination?"

Becky: "Death forest"

Daisy: "W-w-what? Black Forest? Is it a cake or something?"

Becky: "DEATH FOREST"

Daisy: "It sounds scary"

"It does"

Daisy: "W-who's there?"

"Hi"

Becky: "G-g-gho-ghost?"

"No, I'm an invisible monster"

Becky: "Your voice is familiar!"

"I'm the bridge before. Your friend… Chloe if I'm not mistaken?"

Daisy: "Wow, a bridge can walk!"

"Fight me, If you win, I'll show you The Gates Of Heaven"

Daisy: "Really? I'll do my best!"

"Yeah, but it's IF YOU WIN"

*Daisy attacks violently and Becky attacks carefully, afraid if the monster hurts them*

Daisy: "YEAH WE WON, SHOW US THE WAY NOW"

"Ugghh… It's not over yet, I'll show you the way. Go straight until you find a BIG TREE, The Biggest tree, then chant 'The Gate That Will Lead Us to Heaven, OPEN' and the gate will be opened. I will never wish you luck. Bye"

*Daisy and Becky goes as the monster direct them and chant the spell*

THE GATE IS OPENED…

Jesus: "My Kids, you all have gone this far to meet me. I'll grant one of your wish"

Daisy: "Jesus, we want to resurrect Chloe that sacrifice for us"

Jesus: "Here is your friend, your wish is granted"

Chloe: "Daisy? Becky? Thanks God, you two are save! Thank you Jesus"

Jesus: "You're welcome My Kids. Now I'll sent you home safely"

Becky: "Thank you, Thank you, Th-thank you"

*Jesus sent them home safely*

THE END


End file.
